


The Start of Something New

by Quentin_threepwood



Series: Drarryland! Assorted one shots! [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Party, First Kiss, Gay, M/M, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 20:12:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16960731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quentin_threepwood/pseuds/Quentin_threepwood
Summary: It's the Yule Ball, and Harry has a surprising choice of Partner.Board Position(or card image): The Time TurnerPrompt: Choose a scene from the books and rewrite it differentlyWord Count: 999





	The Start of Something New

Harry had a relaxing Christmas Day, unwrapping his presents from underneath the common room Christmas tree. There was one that Harry was sure was from Draco. Opening it was a silver necklace with a matching silver charm that had green gems embedded. Harry had slipped it into his pocket before Ron and Hermione caught a glimpse, worried that both would have a fit. Asking who would be sending him jewellery.

Everyone started to get dressed, the girls starting hours prior, whereas Harry and Ron started a mere hour before. Ron just stared at his robes in the mirror horrified. ” they look even worse with me in them...”

“No. You look...” Harry hesitated searching for words. “Fine?”

Ron groaned. “Why do I always have to get second hand robes...” He complained. “It sucks...” Ron continued to complain as they made their way down to the great hall, his complaining interjected by the occasional question of who he was taking to the ball.

The two were outside the great hall. Padma was waiting on Ron’s arm her hair in a long braid with an ornate butterfly clip at the bottom. Harry spotted Cho, dressed neatly in light lime green dress. She was smiling warmly at Cedric, who had his hand on her hip and looked at Harry apologetically.

“I should head in Mate. You haven’t been stood up have you?” Ron Questioned.

“No... definitely not.” Harry said wryly.

“Well I think you look Handsome Harry..” Padma complimented warmly.

“Thanks...” Harry smiled politely. As she led Ron inside.

“Can the champions please come over here...” Professor McGonagall called out, ushering them all together. She spotted Harry’s lack of a date. “You do have a date don’t you Potter?” She asked pointedly.

“Yes...they’re just late?” He suggested starting to become worried.

“Harry..” Came a voice from behind him. Harry turned, and Draco was standing in Black velvet Robes they matched Harrys exactly in style and cut. Although in black they reminded Harry of Vicars robes. He walked down the stairs and examined Harry. “You look good” Draco complimented adjusting Harrys collar and bow tie.

“Thanks. You look good too...” Harry agreed a little nervously.

Draco took Harrys hand and interlinked his fingers. “You okay.”

“Just a little nervous. Taking a boy. Taking you to the Ball..” Harry said hesitantly. Seeing the already surprised looks from Cedric and Fleur.

Draco nodded sympathetically. “I haven’t told my parents about who I was taking either..”

Harry smiled wryly. “Really? Wouldn’t guess why...”

Draco jabbed him playfully. “Well it’s hard for me too....”

Hesitantly looking around the corner with her hair piled neatly upon her head and cascading ringlets. Her dress was periwinkle blue and made of a floaty material that glided as she walked down the stairs.

“Harry..” Draco encouraged. Who turned around and saw Hermione and smiled genuinely.

“Wow” Harry smiled.

Viktor Krum walked and kneeled offering his hand as he waited in fitted Red Robes. Hermione blushed and took his hand. Then saw Harry standing hand in hand with Draco.

“Harry!” Hermione said staring in horror.

Harry winced, and Draco clutched his hand tightly.

“If you have anything to say. You can say it too both of us” Draco stated firmly. Hoping Harry didn’t get his feelings hurt.

“This isn’t a prank then.” Hermione said noticing the little signs, that suggested the pairing was genuine.

“No” Harry said honestly.

Hermione nodded. Truthfully, she wasn’t the hugest fan of Draco, but if Harry could see something in him. She turned away As Viktor began offering her compliments.

“We’ll have to go on in. I have to escort you past the judges table and then we have to perform the opening dance” Harry explained.

Draco nodded. “I’ll lead...” Draco said grinning.

Harry rolled his eyes and took Draco by the Arm. Leading him in to the great hall, the last couple walking through, following Viktor and Hermione.

The great hall was practically unrecognisable. Decorated to look like a winter wonderland. Icicles and snow-covered trees and tables decorated in blue, silver and white. The students from the various schools had created a corridor for the champions to walk down. All of them staring in curiosity and interest, particularly the Hogwarts students who were staring at Draco and Harry mouths agog.

“Is that Harry and Draco?” Padma asked looking at her Date Ron.

“Nope. Must be someone else.” Ron grumbled irritably.

Eventually the duo began to dance, a slow waltz. Draco looked at Harry impressed. “I thought you’d have two left feet.”

“We practiced.” Harry said wryly. “Everyone’s staring, and I’m pretty sure Rita has already taken at least a dozen photos.”

Draco tensed at that. “I think mother doesn’t read that rag...”

Hardy smiled wryly. “Worried your parents will have a fit?”

Draco nodded slowly. “My father isn’t a huge fan of you.”

Harry nodded understandably, “Well, I’m happy to make him squirm” He offered unhelpfully.

Draco sighed. “Worst case, we have a good night tonight.”

Harry shook his head and leaned in hesitantly, his mouth touching Draco’s as they kissed. “I’d rather let it last longer...”

Dracos pale face went red. “You kissed me?” Almost stopping, before Harry led him back into step.

“Yes. Was that okay?” Harry asked nervously.

“I did. I’m just surprised..” Draco replied honestly.

“Good.” Harry grinned and continued their dance, kissing occasionally and experimentally enjoying this new feeling.

The rest of the ball had gone smoothly, he’d gotten a tip from Cedric that sounded like it was an attempt to sabotage. He’d also received the inevitable earful from Ron over his dalliance with Draco. However that paled in comparison to the argument Ron had with Hermione.

At the end of the night, Draco had kissed him warmly hugging him close and hardly wanting to unfurl from each other’s grasp.

“We could have breakfast together?” Harry suggested.

Draco nodded and smiled. “That sounds lovely.”

Harry kissed Draco again on the lips, “Goodnight Draco..”

“Goodnight Harry..” Draco answered with a genuine smile.


End file.
